choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (It Lives Beneath)
Your Character in It Lives Beneath is the main protagonist of the It Lives Beneath book. Although his/her default name is "Harper", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. Personality You are shown to care deeply about your family, given that you were devastated to find your parents murdered and constantly look out for Elliot. It is shown that you may be suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) given that you keep on having flashbacks to finding your parents bodies. It can be said that you have a strong sense of justice given that you want to expose the cult as criminals and want to find a way to stop the monster in the lake from killing more people. Chapters It Lives It Lives Beneath *Chapter 1: Dead in the Water *Chapter 2: Out of Your Depth *Chapter 3: Off the Deep End *Chapter 4: In Hot Water *Chapter 5: Gone Fishing *Chapter 6: All Hands on Deck *Chapter 7: Hidden Depths *Chapter 8: The Floodgates *Chapter 9: Any Port in a Storm *Chapter 10: Still Waters *Chapter 11: Sinking Feeling *Chapter 12: Riptide *Chapter 13: Hell or High Water *Chapter 14: Under Pressure *Chapter 15: Sink or Swim *Chapter 16: Thicker than Water *Chapter 17: Fishsticks Relationships Elliot Vance Elliot is the Main Character's younger half-brother. They're very close, especially since their parents' death. Main Character has the option to encourage Elliot and Robbie's relationship. Arthur Vance Arthur is your grandfather. They don't have a close relationship due to Arthur's controlling attitude and the fact that they hadn't even met until your parents were murdered. You are very surprised to find out that he is a cultist, although it is later revealed that Arthur only stayed with the cult to protect you and Elliot. The two of you grow closer and in Chapter 16, you risk your life to protect Grandpa. Marie Vance and Todd Marie was your mother, and the two of you were very close. She was extremely protective of you. You were the one who discovered her body, and it was so distressing it caused flashbacks and extreme stress. Todd was your stepfather and Elliot's biological father. You treated him as if he was your own father, and had a much higher opinion of him than your own biological father. His death was just as traumatizing for you as your mother's. Tomoichi "Tom" Sato Tom is one of the Main Character's love interests. Imogen Wescott Imogen is one of the Main Character's love interests. Kyle Garza Kyle was one of the Main Character's love interests. Parker Shaw Parker is one of the Main Character's love interests. Danni Asturias Danni is one of the Main Character's love interests. Character Customization Gender, Face and Hair ILB Face.jpg|Face ILB Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices ILB Initial.jpg|Initial Outfits ILB Yacht Party.jpg|Yacht Party Outfit ILB Gala.jpg|Gala Outfit ILB Lake Day.jpg|Lake Day Outfit FemaleMCinCultistRobedisguise.jpeg|Female MC in Cultist Robe disguise ILB Male MC Cultist Robe Disguise.png|Male MC in Cultist Robe disguise ILB Rune Armor.jpg|Rune Armor Miscellaneous ItLivesBeneathsecondappstorepromotionalposter.jpeg|Ad for It Lives Beneath YoungILBMC&ElliotwiththeirParentsonHalloween.png|Young MC & Elliot w/ Parents on Halloween Trivia * Like the main characters of Home for the Holidays, Perfect Match, and Across the Void, the main character of It Lives Beneath has a last name that can't be changed. In this case it's "Vance". * The surname Vance is Old English in origin and means "one who lives near the Marshland" or "dweller of bog". * Your Nerve score starts at zero. * In Chapter 1, it is revealed that your biological father abandoned your family when you were seven. Your grandpa says he's a deadbeat dad who lives in Montreal. * It is implied that you were being hypnotized by the same creature before Kyle snapped you out of your trance. * Unlike the main character of It Lives in The Woods, you aren't familiar with Redfield or any supernatural forces. * If Tom's nerve is weak in Chapter 10, you will lose one of your pinky fingers since he cannot protect you. * In Chapter 17, Richard traps you in a coffin, which he pushes into the lake. You have to select the correct choices in order to escape. If you do or your nerve is high enough, you manage to escape. If the wrong choices are made or your nerve is too low, you won't be able to escape and you will drown. * If the player decides to keep the name Harper, he/she subsequently shares the same forename as Harper Emery from Open Heart, Book 1. Category:Characters Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:'It Lives Beneath' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Students Category:Victims of Josephine Vance